It's Not You, It's Me
by SuperJuniorLuVeR
Summary: Kangin has really bad anger issues. One day, Leeteuk and Kangin get into a fight and Kangin looses control and ends up hurting Leeteuk. Somehow, they BOTH end up going to the hospital. How and why? What will the outcome be?
1. Chapter 1

It's Not You, It's Me

Chapter 1

Kangin and Leeteuk were in their room, fighting about something stupid [I couldn't think of something]. It was their first time fighting since they started dating a few weeks ago. Kangin was tense and pissed off. Leeteuk was trying to calm him down but Kangin would fight him. Kangin screams at him, telling him to not touch him and just leave. To just leave his life and never come back. Leeteuk would be holding the tears back, still trying to calm him down. The other Super Junior members were in the living room. Trying to watch TV but they could hear Kangin's screaming over the TV. They sat there, uneasy and uncomfortable. Kangin finally blew and shoved Leeteuk away from him. Leeteuk slammed into the mirror behind him. The glass shattered at impact, some imbedding in his back while others fell to the ground. Leeteuk collapsed to the ground, his palms and forearms now covered in blood and glass. Pain coursed through his body as he felt the glass in his skin as he moved slightly. It took a second for Kangin to realized what he just did. His eyes widened and he stood in shock. Leeteuk tried sitting up but the pain just increased. The door swung open harshly and a pissed off Sungmin came in.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He yelled. Kangin looked at him, a loss of words.

"Sungmin..." Leeteuk choked through the intense pain in his back and arms. Sungmin looked at him and his eyes widened. He ran to Leeteuk's side.

"Are you alright, Leeteuk?" He said.

"I-I don't think." Leeteuk said and looked at his arms. Sungmin followed his gaze and gasped slightly. He gently grabbed his arm and looked at both of his arms, gawking at the amount of glass in his arms. He looked at his back and saw blood staining his white t-shirt. He lifted his shirt up and quickly puts it down. So much glass it covered his whole back.

"Donghae! Get the van ready! Leeteuk, we're going to bring you to the hospital, okay? You'll be fine." sungmin said, gently helping Leeteuk to his feet. Leeteuk nods.

"M-Mianhae. I d-didn't mean to." Kangin said, finally speaking. Sungmin shoots Kangin a hard glare, making Kangin gulp and jolt slightly.

"Don't speak to me." Sungmin growled. Kangin paused. Sungmin put his arm on Leeteuk's back and they walked out of the room. Kangin looked at the ground. Blood and glass covered the carpet. He dropped to his knees, tears came to his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said. He looked at his desk and stood slowly. He walked over to his desk, cautiously, and grabbed a silver object. He took it out of the case and held it in front of his face, seeing his reflection in the shiney medal. He put the tip to the skin of his wrist and puts it deep into his wrist, sending jolts of pain up his arm. He felt himself get dizzy and weak. He cuts deep wounds into both of wrists and looked at the knife. It would covered in his own blood. His vision blurred and his balance deserted him. He collapsed to the ground, knife in hand, and let's the darkness consum him.

OUTSIDE OF KANGIN'S ROOM

While Sungmin, Shindong, Donghae, and Eunhyuk drove Leeteuk to the hospital, Heechul and the others were waiting in their dorms. They all sat in the living room, awkwardly.

"Should I go check on him?" Kibum said. Kyuhyun sighed and stood.

"Might as well. Come on. Let's go together." The magnae said. Kibum stood and they went down the hall and went to Kangin's room. Kyuhyun knocked on the door but only silence answered them. Kibum and Kyuhyun looked at each other, uneasy. Kibum grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Their eyes widened at the sight of Kangin's blood spaining the white carpet.

"No..." Kyuhyun whispered. Kibum ran over to Kangin and shook him. But Kangin didn't move. Kyuhyun looked at the other band members in the living room. Kyuhyun went into the living room and grabbed his keys and puts them in his pocket.

"What's going on? Where are you doing, Kyu?" Siwon asked.

"Shut up and help me carry him." Kyuhyun said and walked back into Kangin's room. Siwon shrugged and followed. His eyes widened. He immediatly put Kangin onto his back and carried him. Everyone else gasped when Siwon came out. They got into Kyuhyun's car and drove to the hospital.

TO THE HOSPITAL

Sungmin, Shindong, Donghae, and Eunhyuk were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital. Siwon and the others came suddenly. Sungmin, Shindong, Donghae, and Eunhyuk quickly stood, seeing Kangin on Siwon's back. A stretcher came and Siwon puts Kangin on the stretcher. Sungmin caught a glimpse of Kangin's wrists and gasped. The stretcher went off into the E.R. Sungmin ran up to the Kyuhyun.

"What happened to Kangin-sshi?" He said, gently pulling Kyuhyun aside. Kyuhyun looked at him.

"Kibum and I went into his room to check on him. We found Kangin on the ground," tears formed in his eyes and looked down, "his wrists were bloody and he had a knife in his hand. I don't know if he's unconscious or dead." He said and puts his hand to his mouth as he began to cry. Sungmin gently sighed and gathered Kyuhyun into his arms and held him. Kyuhyun buried his face in the crook of Sungmin's neck and cried. He wrapped his arms around Sungmin's middle and held him tightly and close. Sungmin looked up at the night sky as he gently ran his fingers through Kyuhyun's soft dark hair.

"No one wants to be at a hospital, Kyu. I just wonder if they'll ever recover, emotionally and physically." Sungmin whispered. After a minute, Kyuhyun finally calmed down. He lifted his head and looked at his lover. Sungmin looked at him and gently smiled. Kyuhyun leaned in and kissed him. Sungmin closed his eyes and kissed back. After a minute, they seperated for air and looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

HOURS LATER

They were all waiting, impatiently, in the waiting room. They didn't hear anything from Kangin or Leeteuk. They didn't even notice when the door opened and someone walked over to them. He scanned scanned their faces and smiled.

"Guys. You awake or something?" He said. They all shot their heads up and looked at their leader, who smiled at them. His forearms were covered in wrappings.

"Teukkie-hyung!" Sungmin chimed happily and hugged him gently. Leeteuk chuckled and hugged him back. "Are you alright?" Sungmin said as they let go of each other.

"I got over 200 stitches but I'll be fine." Leeteuk said. Sungmin smiled brightly and nods. Leeteuk looked at the others, who continued to sit there, uneasy. Leeteuk frowned. "What's up with you guys?" He said. Sungmin frowned and looked at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun leaned backward and avoided eye contact with Leeteuk. Sungmin gently sighed and he looked at Leeteuk.

"Teukkie, you're not the only one that ended up going to the emergency room." He said. Leeteuk looked at him, confused. "Kangin-sshi is in there also. He...tried suicide." Sungmin said sadly. Leeteuk's eyes widened. "We've been here for hours but we haven't heard anything yet." Sungmin said and looke ddown. Leeteuk was too shocked to say anything.

"I-I...how did this happen?" Leeteuk said, word finally coming to his throat.

"I-I don't know. Kyuhyun said that he and Kibum went to check on him after you guys left. But they found him on the ground, knife in hand and deep cuts in his wrists. They couldn't tell if he was dead or unconscious. Teukkie, Kangin-sshi might be dead for all we know." Sungmin said, his voice starting to wobble. Kyuhyun sensed that his lover was about to break down so he stood from his chair. He turned Sungmin around. Sungmin immediatly enveloped him in a tight hug, burying his face in his lover's neck. Kyuhyun kissed his temple and caressed his back. Leeteuk turned and looked at the door in which he just came out of a few moments earlier. He was about to walk back in it when a doctor walked out. Leeteuk paused as he stared at the doctor. The doctor looked up.

"Super Junior?" He said. They all looked at him. The doctor scanned every one of their faces.

"Where's Kangin-sshi? Is he alright?" Hankyung said.

"Kangin is..." The doctor said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cliff-hanger! . What do you think of my story so far? I tried to keep it simple -winks- But not too simple. Review please! Tell me how I did and what your thoughts were. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

It's Not You, It's Me

Chapter 2

"How is Kangin? Is he alive? Dead? Tell us!" Heechul said to the doctor. The doctor looks at him and sighes, looking at the clipboard in his hands.

"Kangin is alright. He's alive but he's suffered from a severe blood loss. Due to a suicide attempt, he'll be put in rehab for the next 2 months in an attempt to heal. We're going to keep him here for 2 days until he is fully recovered." He said and looked up at them. They all let out a sigh of relief and some of them embraced each other.

"Can I go see him? I really need to talk to him." Leeteuk said. The doctor looks at him.

"He said no visitors. He wants to be left alone." He said. Leeteuk sighed and went by the doctor, heading for the door he came out of.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He said and went in. The doctor sighed and looked at the rest of them.

"It's a long story. He's pretty persistent. Anyway, thank you doctor. We'll be leaving no." Ryeowook said. The doctor nods and watched them walk out of the hospital. He smiled gently and went through the door to his next patient.

Leeteuk asked the woman at the counter where he could find Kangin's room. She told him the location and he immediatly thanked her before running off to find the room. He appeared at the door and hesitated. He reached out to grab the door knob, a slight jolt of pain in his back. He paused and turned his head. He noticed his grey t-shirt beginning to get stained. His stitches reopened. He cussed softly and ignored it. He put his jacket carefully over him and grabbed the door knob and twisted it gently, opening it ajar. He poked his head in and saw Kangin in the bathroom. Kangin's head was low, his wrists wrapped, and arms spread across the sink. Leeteuk opened the door quietly and came in, shutting the door behind him and leaned against it. Kangin's ears perked slightly when he heard a soft 'click' sound. He raised his head and opened his eyes. He stared in the mirror, seeing Leeteuk leaning against the door, staring at him. They stared at each other for a long time. Leeteuk opened his mouth to break the silence between them.

"I'm glad you're alright, Kangin-sshi." He said. Kangin was shocked by his words. He thought he would be hating him right now. He looked down and lowered his head. Leeteuk furrowed his eyebrows to a point and clenched his fists, feeling his stitches in his palms reopen.

"Leeteuk, you should be resting. You just got out of the hospital, right? You need some rest." Kangin said, not looking at him. Leeteuk shook his head no.

"I won't. I found out what you did. Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon, Donghae, and Eunhyuk brought you to the hospital." He said. Kangin sighed and turned around, finally getting the guts to look Leeteuk in the eye. Leeteuk ignored the pain from his wounds reopening. He was only trying to focus on Kangin. "Why would you do that, Kangin-sshi? I...I couldn't live with myself if you died." Leeteuk said, gently, his voice full of concern. Kangin stared at him, scanning him head to toe and then sighed.

"Because it was my fault." Leeteuk blinked at him. "It was my fault that you got those stitches. It's my fault that you ended up in the hospital. It's. All. My. Fault." Kangin said. Leeteuk furrowed his eyebrows at him, tears stinging his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Leeteuk. Really, I am. I don't even know why they brought me here. Hell, I thought they hated me for what I did to you. I woke up in the hospital bed. The doctor told me that my friends brought me here. And I don't. Know. Why." Kangin said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Kangin-sshi." Leeteuk murmured. Kangin looked at him. He gasped slightly. Leeteuk blinked at him and looked at his arms [the jacket was short sleeved so it only covered his back]. He saw the wrappings beginning to stain with blood. He felt himself get dizzy. He put his hand to his hand, trying to stay awake, and slid down the door.

"T-Teukkie!" Kangin exclaimed and ran to him. He bent down in front of him and cupped his face. "Leeteuk, what happened? Why are you suddenly bleeding?" He said. Leeteuk looked up at him, vision blurring.

"I...I ran as...fast as I could to get here. I didn't care...if my wounds reopened. They're...not important to me." He said.

"Well, they're important to me! Teukkie, I did that to you! You shouldn't of pushed yourself like that!" Kangin said.

"But I wanted to see you, Kangin." Leeteuk said softly, looking into Kangin's eyes. Kangin stared at him and sighed.

"You need to rest. Now, Leeteuk. Don't refuse. I'll get a doctor to restitch them and after that..." Leeteuk stared at him. Kangin could tell that Leeteuk didn't want to leave. "And then you can stay with me as long as you like. Alright?" Kangin said. Leeteuk nods. Kangin gently gathered him in his arms and sat him down on the bed. "Stay here. I'll be back." Kangin said and softly kissed his forehead. Leeteuk nods. Kangin went out of the room to find a doctor. He was able to find one and they went back into his room. Kangin helped the doctor take off Leeteuk's shirt and jacket. The doctor sat behind Leeteuk while Kangin sat in front of him. Leeteuk rested his forehead against Kangin's strong shoulder as the doctor continued to restitch them. Kangin puts his hand on the back of Leeteuk's head, gently stroking his soft hair. The doctor finished restitching the wounds. He stood up and gathered his stuff.

"He's all done. Thank you for notifying me." The doctor said and bowed before leaving. Leeteuk lifted his head, feeling tired and exhausted. Kangin smirked and his t-shirt on Leeteuk. He laid down on the bed and gathered Leeteuk in his arms and held him close. Leeteuk came closer, wrapping his arms around him, and rested his head in Kangin's chest. Kangin kissed his head and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

3 MONTHS LATER

Kangin was fully recovered and out of rehab. Leeteuk also recovered and was back to his normal self. They were all happy. It was the time for Leeteuk's birthday and they set up a surprise birthday party for him in their dorms. A few friends were invited. While Leeteuk was working at his schedule, the others stayed at the dorms, preparing the birthday party for him. The whole dorm was covered in birthday decorations. Food and drinks were set up. Presents were laid on a table in the kitchen. They all knew Leeteuk was stressed that day. The manager was giving him a rough day with all of the running around and to this and do that stuff. It was almost 5 o'clock at night when Leeteuk finally got done with with his hetic schedule. He was driving home, very stressed out and exhausted. He just wanted to sleep like there was no tomorrow. He was glad that the manager agreed to give him a week off from his schedule. He pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Yesung watched from the window and signalled everyone that he's home. Kangin shuts off the lights as Yesung went back to his boyfriend, Ryeowook, and slipped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. Ryeowook smiled and leaned into his hug. Leeteuk took the keys out and grabbed his jacket. Heechul exclaimed softly and locked the door. He wanted Leeteuk to think that they weren't home. Leeteuk gets out of his car and shuts it. He locks his car and stretched. He looked at the house and noticed no lights were on. He shrugged and went up the stairs. He grabbed the knob and noticed it was locked. He found the right key and unlocked it. He opened the door and turned on the lights. He hung up his jacket and turned around, only to jump atleast 2 feet in the air when everyone sprang up and yelled 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'. He exclaimed loudly and they all laughed. They gave him the scare of his life.

"You guys scared the shit out of me!" He yelled. Kangin laughed and walked toward him. He embraced him a hug. Leeteuk happily hugged him back.

"Happy birthday, Teukkie." Kangin whispered. Leeteuk kissed Kangin's neck softly.

"Gomawo, Kangin-sshi." He whispered back. They let go of each other. Leeteuk welcome and thanked everyone else. He embraced his band members tightly, thanking them for the party. His stress was gone, only to be replaced by joy and happiness. He was smiling at everyone and laughing when someone did or said something funny. After eating some cake and playing some games, they finally got to the presents:

From Heechul: a pair of plaid skinnyjeans [black and red with a little white] with zippers down the sides

From Ryeowook: white skinny jeans with black swirls on it and white suspenders hanging down [Leeteuk LOVED them]

From Yesung: 2 tickets to go a week vacation at any hotel or spa [also LOVED them]

From Siwon: a scrapbook filled with their memories; photos and captions [Leeteuk almost cried]

From Shindong: a PS2 and PS3, including games and paddles [Leeteuk was happy]

From Hankyung: a new laptop [since his old one crashed]

From Kyuhyun: he got him the all-white outfit that Leeteuk wanted [pretends it's the one he wore in 'It's You' music video]

From Kibum: he got him an English dictionary [since he was struggling with English] and a PSP

From Sungmin [the cute one who NO ONE can ignore]: got him a soft, plushy teddy bear that was an angel [Leeteuk thought it was so cute and hugged Sungmin, who was blushing and giggling]

And from Kangin: he gave him the most beautifulest necklace. It was silver with a heart shaped locket. Inside, there was ingravings that said "You are my one and only". [Leeteuk broke down and hugged Kangin tightly for a LONG time]

The birthday party was a lot of fun. Leeteuk had the best day ever. And after the party was done, the made the poor magnae, Kyuhyun, clean it all up. But, due to Sungmin's and Kibum's persistance, they wanted to clean it up themselves. But then they all persisted.

"Why don't we all just clean it up?" Leeteuk said. They all paused. Why didn't they just think of that? They all cleaned the dorms up in less than 15 minutes. When they got done, it was almost 10 o'clock at night. Leeteuk took a shower and puts his presents in his closet. He put on baggy shorts and crawled into his bed and turned off the light. Kangin walked into his room and shuts the door. Leeteuk heard the door open and shut. He felt weight being pressed down on the other side of the bed. Leeteuk smiled when he felt arms wrap around him. He turned around and came face to face with Kangin.

"How was your birthday?" Kangin asked, removing a lock of hair from his forehead.

"Good. Thanks for the necklace, Kangin-sshi. I really liked it." Leeteuk said, dazing into Kangin's eyes. Kangin smirked.

"Better than everyone elses?" He asked. Leeteuk chuckled.

"Yours came in first and Sungmin's came next. Other than that, yeah. Better than anyone elses." He said. Kangin noticed that he was wearing the necklace already and smirked. He leaned in closer.

"That's good to know then." He said and gently pressed his lips on to Leeteuk's. Leeteuk instantly kissed back and closed his eyes, cupping Kangin's face in his hands. After a make-out session, they seperated for air. Kangin puts his forehead to Leeteuk's, opening his eyes and looking his lover in eye. Leeteuk smiled at him.

"Saranghae." He whispered. Kangin chuckled softly and leaned in closer.

"Nado saranghae, Teukkie." He said and placed another loving kiss on his lips. Leeteuk closed his eyes and kissed back. Kangin turned over, so Leeteuk was laying on his back, and towered over his lover as they started to make out once again. Kangin's hand slid down Leeteuk's bare chest and stomach and worked on untying Leeteuk's shorts.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The end! Do you like it? What did you think of it? :] Please tell me through a review. Thank you! -bows-


End file.
